Fokker G.I
In november 1936 veroorzaakte het prototype van de zware Fokker G.I jager een sensatie op de Parijse luchtvaartsalon. Het concept van een tweemotorige jager met dubbele staartbomen, dat later zo'n succes zou worden in de vorm van de Lockheed P-38 Lightning, was voor die tijd revolutionair en het nieuwe toestel oogstte heel wat bekijks. Na de show werd de G.I mee teruggenomen naar Nederland, waar hij op 16 maart 1937 zijn eerste vlucht maakte. Het toestel was uitgerust met twee 611 kW (820 pk) Hispano-Suiza 14Ab motoren, die propellers in tegengestelde richting aandreven, maar vanwege problemen met deze motorprototypes werden ze vervangen door 615 kW (825 pk) Pratt & Whitney R-15350-SB4-G Twin Wasp junior stermotoren nadat het prototype werd herbouwd. Het had namelijk vanwege een defect remsysteem op 4 juli 1937 een hangardeur geramd. Er waren toen al demonstraties gegeven voor de Nederlandse Luchtvaartafdeling, die veel belangstelling toonde. Aan het einde van het jaar werd een order geplaatst voor 36 toestellen, die de aanduiding G.IA kregen. Met het oog op de voorhanden zijnde reserveonderdelen moesten die met Bristol Mercury VIII stermotoren worden uitgerust, die eveneens voor twee andere Fokker gevechtsvliegtuigen waren geselecteerd, namelijk de Fokker T.V bommenwerper en de Fokker D.XXI jager. Deze beslissing leidde tot vertraging, want de G.IA ging zelf weliswaar meteen in productie met een vergroot casco en drie in plaats van twee zitplaatsen, maar de aanvoer van motoren stagneerde. Het eerste productietoestel dat de lucht in ging, was het tweede van de partij. Het vloog voor het eerst op 11 april 1939. Het toestel bleef bij de fabriek voor productie- en modificatietests. Het eerste toestel voor de Luchtvaartafdeling werd op 10 juli 1939 afgeleverd. Slechts vier toestellen werden voltooid als driezitters. De overige toestellen werden als tweepersoons toestel gebouwd. In maart 1940 bestelde Zweden achttien G.IB toestellen en nam een optie op nog eens 77 toestellen, waaronder twaalf die als verkenners zouden worden afgebouwd en een glazen buikkoepel ('badkuip') zouden krijgen. Door de val van Nederland in mei 1940 kon de order niet worden uitgevoerd. In 1939 bestelden ook Denemarken en Hongarije de G.IB, in beide gevallen voor licentieproductie. Uiteindelijk kwam er van die plannen niets terecht. Na de vertoning van het prototype in Parijs werd de oorspronkelijke tweepersoonsvariant met Hispano-Suiza motoren aan het buitenland aangeboden. Een aantal buitenlandse vliegers kwam naar Fokker om de beoogde G.IB exportversie te evalueren. Een eerste order voor 25 toestellen werd door het Republiekeinse leger van Spanje geplaatst, maar de Nederlandse regering verbood de verkoop van wapens aan deelnemende partijen in de Spaanse Burgeroorlog en besloot de in aanbouw zijnde toestellen over te nemen. Estland bestelde negen toestellen, waarvan Fokker er zes klaar had voordat de regering ook dit exportorder in oktober 1939 onder embargo plaatste. Tien toestellen voor Spanje waren voltooid voordat de export verboden werd, maar daarvan werden er slechts drie door de Luchtvaartafdeling in gebruik genomen met een geïmproviseerde neusbewapening van vier 7,9-mm machinegeweren. Toen Duitsland Nederland op 10 mei 1940 de oorlog verklaarde, waren er 23 G.I's operationeel. Een handjevol G.I's bond de strijd aan met de Duitse invasietroepen en wisten in de eerste fasen van de strijd meerdere Junkers Ju 52/3m transportvliegtuigen neer te halen. Toen Nederland op de vijfde oorlogsdag de wapens neerlegde, was er nog maar één toestel luchtwaardig. De Duitsers bezetten de Fokkerfabriek en lieten daar de toestellen afbouwen die door Spanje waren besteld. Samen met ten minste vijf gerepareerde G.IA's met Mercury motoren werden ongeveer twaalf G.IB's later door de Luftwaffe gebruikt als trainingstoestellen. Er werden testvluchten onder Duitse supervisie uitgevoerd, maar op 5 mei 1941 wisten de Nederlandse vliegers Leegstra en Vos aan een escorterende G.I met Duitse bemanning te ontkomen en ontsnapten naar Engeland. Hun intacte G.IB werd naar de Royal Aircraft Establishment te Farnborough overgevlogen voor nader onderzoek. Phillips and Powis (Miles Aircraft) te Reading, Berkshire, onderzochten de houten constructie. Waarschijnlijk zijn in totaal 62 G.I's gebouwd. Geen enkel toestel overleefde de Tweede Wereldoorlog, een replica op ware grootte is te zien in het Luchtvaartmuseum te Soesterberg. Inzet tijdens de meidagen van 1940 Het Wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart beschikte in mei 1940 over 35 G.I’s met Bristol Mercury motoren met de registratienummers 300 t/m 335. Een toestel was daarvoor verloren gegaan bij een ongeval. Deze vervingen op 9 september 1939 de Fokker D-XXI's bij de 3e jachtvliegafdeeling (JaVA) op Soesterberg en werden ingedeeld bij de op 1 september 1939 opgerichte 4e JaVA te Bergen De 3e JaVA verhuisde op 10 november 1939 naar Waalhaven. Op 10 mei 1940 waren de G.I's als volgt verdeeld: *'3e JaVA te Waalhaven', 11 gevechtsgereed, de 302, 309, 311, 312, 315, 319, 328, 329, 330, 334, 335, niet gereed 314 en 316. *'4e JaVA te Bergen', 12 gevechtsgereed, 301, 304, 305, 308, 310, 318, 321, 322, 325, 331, 332 en 333, niet gereed 300, 313 en 317. *'Vliegschool Texel', de 307. *'In reparatie bij Fokker', 303 (gereed), 323 en 327. Van de toestellen 320, 324 en 326 is de verblijfsplaats niet bekend maar vermoedelijk waren dit depot-vliegtuigen. Bij Fokker was inmiddels ook nog een serie van 26 G.I’s met Pratt & Whitney Wasp motoren in aanbouw. De toestellen waren bestemd voor Spanje maar deze werden nooit afgeleverd. Om onduidelijke redenen stonden deze toestellen bekend als Finse G.I's. Voor de Jachtgroep Veldleger vorderde Nederland de bestelling eind 1939; deze tweede serie toestellen kregen de registratienummers 340 t/m 365. Begin 1940 werden er 10 afgeleverd, de overige kwamen niet meer op tijd gereed. Tijdens neutraliteitshandhaving in de periode september 1939 - mei 1940 kwam het Wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart meerdere malen in actie tegen vreemde toestellen die het Nederlandse luchtruim schonden. Bij deze luchtschendingen werden de Fokker G.I's verscheidene malen ingezet. In de meidagen van 1940 werden de volgende acties uitgevoerd met de G.I’s: *11 mei. Diverse gevechtspatrouilles met de 300, 301, 304, 318 en 332. *12 mei. Aanval op Duitse stellingen bij de Grebbelinie door de 302, 322 en 325. *13 mei. De 318 en 321 uit Bergen escorteren een groep van 5 D-XXI’s en 4 C-X toestellen bij een actie tegen Duitse stellingen bij de Grebbeberg. Hierbij worden beide G.I’s zo zwaar beschadigd dat ze niet inzetbaar meer zijn. *14 mei. Vanaf Schiphol door de 308, 322, 342 en 343 een gevechtspatrouille gevlogen met 5 D-XXI’s. Varianten * G.I: Prototype met twee Hispano-Suiza 14AB-02/03 motoren, één gebouwd: c/n 5419. * G.IA: Twee-en driezitsmodel met twee Bristol Mercury VIII motoren, 36 gebouwd: c/n 5521-5556. * G.IB: Kleiner exportmodel met twee Pratt & Whitney SB4-G Twin Wasp junior motoren, 25 of 26 gebouwd: c/n 5557-5581. Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Gevechtsvliegtuigen